AMBIVALENCE
by aozoRaa
Summary: [edited] Ketika kau menyakiti kekasihmu diam-diam dengan bercumbu bersama sang roommate, apakah kau masih mencintainya? [Meanie couple, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seventeen]
1. Chapter 1

_Ketika kau menyakiti kekasihmu diam-diam dengan bercumbu bersama sang_ roommate _, apakah kau masih mencintainya?_

Rating: T+

Genre: Drama, romance, hurt/comfort

Cast: Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jihoon, Minghao, Jun, Ara [OC], Hani [OC]

Pairing: Meanie couple

.

.

 **AMBIVALENCE**

 _A fanfiction by_ _ **aozoRaa**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua kelopak mata Wonwoo yang terpejam kini mulai membuka perlahan. Sekilas, ruangan kamar seperti dibanjiri kapas, buram. Namun matanya berangsur menajam seperti foto polaroid yang dikibaskan ketika beradaptasi dengan cahaya pagi yang hangat. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit–tak leluasa. Disampingnya berbaring seorang pemuda yang lengannya kini menggantikan tugas bantal empuk yang biasa Wonwoo pakai. Keduanya bertelanjang dada. Angin pagi menerobos ventilasi, badan _topless_ kedua pemuda yang berbaring menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dibelai, menyebabkan tubuh keduanya terjentik oleh dingin. Setelah beberapa sekon berlalu, nyawa Wonwoo terkumpul sepenuhnya dan ia memutuskan untuk bangun. Mata rubah itu menatap sebentar orang yang sedang mendekap tubuhnya. Bibirnya melengkung samar.

"Kim Mingyu, sudah pagi." Suara _husky_ nya menggetarkan gendang telinga Mingyu, namun pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan itu tak menjawab pun membuka mata. Dekapannya malah semakin ia eratkan.

Bagi penciuman Wonwoo, setiap orang maupun tempat memiliki bau tersendiri. Hidung bangir yang sangat peka itu mengendus leher jenjang coklat dari dekat, dia menganggap bahwa Mingyu berbau seperti hutan pinus setelah hujan, segar dan tajam, dan ada bagian kuat yang membuat dirinya ingin terus menghirup.

"Yah kita harus sekolah." Tangan kurus Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan lengan Mingyu yang melingkar erat. Dengan sedikit usaha dan rengekandengan tambahanpukulan kecil di pucuk kepala, Wonwoo berhasil beranjak dari tempat mengayun ke kamar mandi yang pintunya hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari ranjang. Mulutnya tak berhenti menguap, kentara sekali bahwa ia masih ingin lebih lama bergelung dengan kasurnya jika saja hari ini libur.

Entah pukul berapa Wonwoo tertidur. Dirinya dibuat begadang enak oleh Mingyu.

Ya, begadang _enak._

Mereka berdua adalah _roommate_ di sebuah asrama sekolah menengah atas khusus laki-laki yang saat ini sedang mereka jalani.

Kawan sekamar yang saling menguntungkan juga saling membahayakan.

Wonwoo membasuhkan air ke wajahnya yang pucat, mengambil _facial wash_ lalu mencuci muka yang masih kusut itu dengan cepat dan setelah itu menggosok giginya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin lebar didepannya.

"Ah orang itu." Telapak tangannya mengusap sebuah bekas kemerahan kecil dilehernya kemudian menggerutu lagi.

Ada rasa tak enak mengganjal dihatinya. Selalu seperti ini, setelah dirinya berbuat hal diluar batas teman bersama Mingyu. Perasaannya seperti di tangkap-lempar, berputar dalam kesenangan namun setelahnya dirundungi kegelisahan. Hatinya selalu tak tenang.

Pintu dibuka, Wonwoo telah selesai mandi. Dengan bawahan celana pendek namun tanpa atasan, ia mengacak rambutnya menggunakan handuk membuat butiran air yang menempel pada rambutnya diserap oleh kain tersebut.

Kim Mingyu masih betah berbaring namun kesadarannya sudah terkumpul penuh. Maniknya memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang memakai seragam sekolah. Ia menghembuskan napas malas, mengucek matanya kemudian berdiri, menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang menyimpul dasi.

Tangan besarnya melingkar pada pinggang Wonwoo yang kurus. Bibirnya mendekat pada telinga yang lebih tua.

"Bolos saja yuk." Bisiknya membujuk.

"Tidak mau."

Penolakan yang sangat tegas. Memblokir penuh akses untuk bujukan selanjutnya. Kim Mingyu menyerah, Wonwoo itu kepala batu.

Mingyu menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak lebar Wonwoo. Tangannya bergerak perlahan ke atas, menyusuri perut _roommate_ nya yang dilapisi kain kemeja seragam sekolah, kemudian menghentikan tangan nakalnya pada simpul dasi lalu mengencangkannya.

Mingyu berucap lagi.

"Ketua kelas memang rajin ya" Bibirnya semakin dekat pada telinga Wonwoo yang mulai merah, ia berbisik berat "Pakaiannya juga harus rapi. Jika tak mau ku buka satu persatu." Lalu daun telinga yang merah padam itu dikecup pelan.

Wonwoo diam, napasnya tertahan, saraf-sarafnya seakan digelitiki dan jantungnya sudah berdetak kacau. Hanya dengan seperti itu, Mingyu mampu membuat perasaannya mengamuk gila. Dia sudah teracuni. Mungkin dalam setiap ciuman yang lelaki itu berikan padanya mengandung suatu racun yang mematikan kewarasannya. Kim Mingyu adalah orang yang mampu membuat hatinya melayang tak karuan.

Ponsel disaku celana Wonwoo bergetar, ia mengerjapkan mata lalu mengambil benda seluler tersebut.

Panggilan masuk, dengan nama kontak :

' _Ara'_

Mingyu melihatnya.

Lalu perasaan itu menegur mereka lagi. Rasa bersalah yang telah menjalari hati keduanya. Mengikat lebih kencang dan mulai mengakar pada dasar hati mereka.

Lingkaran tangan pada pinggang Wonwoo mengendur, Mingyu menjauhkan kepalanya. Matanya memancarkan sorot yang familiar bagi Wonwoo.

"Aku mandi dulu." Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan pelan menjauhi yang lebih tua.

Mingyu terluka. Tentu saja. Perasaan yang sama ketika Wonwoo melihatnya bersama Hani – kekasih Mingyu.

Keduanya terjebak dalam sebuah situasi; mempermainkan cinta atau dipermainkan olehnya.

"Halo Ara."

" _Wonu sudah sarapan?"_ pertanyaannya sedikit tersamarkan oleh debaman suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup.

"Belum, aku baru selesai memakai seragam. Aku sedikit kesiangan."

" _Apa? Sekarang kan harusnya sudah siap berangkat, kamu telat sekali Wonu. Sepertinya memang benar aku harus kesana membangunkanmu pagi-pagi."_ Wonwoo menebak gadis itu pasti sedang cemberut lucu sekarang.

"Yang ada kau malah diusir oleh petugas asrama Ara- _ya_." Dia terkekeh.

" _Tapi aku khawatir padamu. Lalu bagaimana sarapannya?"_

"Nanti bisa disekolah."

" _Makan yang benar yaaa."_ Ara berujar manja.

"Siap. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Maaf ya, membuatmu khawatir terus."

" _Sebagai kekasihmu wajar saja jika aku khawatir. Baiklah, hati-hati semoga harimu menyenangkan Wonu."_

Panggilan dimatikan. Wonwoo tersenyum hambar. Dia tak pantas diperhatikan olehnya, tak pantas menerima perlakuan baiknya. Sudah sebulan ia hanyalah lelaki brengsek yang mempermainkan Ara dibelakang. Menyakitinya diam-diam.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar, dia menatap sendu pintu kamar mandi.

 _Kita harus bagaimana, Mingyu?_

.

.

"Pulang sekolah antar aku membeli properti untuk praktek kesenian ya." Jihoon–wakil ketua kelas menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya, ia mengangguk.

Jihoon mendudukkan diri disampingnya, menaikkan alis heran "Melamun terus."

"Ahh, ada yang sedang kupikirkan."

"Mingyu?"

Wonwoo tertegun, menatap kaget orang disebelahnya.

"B-bukan." Dia merutuki diri karena tergagap.

"ckck lihat reaksimu itu. Aku ingat pada awalnya kau sangat tidak menyukai dia dan protes ingin pindah kamar, tapi sekarang kalian sering terlihat bersama."

Wonwoo bungkam sejenak, memorinya memutar kejadian kala itu, saat dia mengeluh pada petugas asrama untuk berganti _roommate_ karena Mingyu jorok dan tak sopan. Namun permohonan Wonwoo ditolak tanpa pertimbangan, karena dianggap itu hanya masalah kecil yang biasa dan dapat cepat terselesaikan. Petugas dengan raut wajah yang tidak ramah itu berkata bahwa Wonwoo hanya perlu beradaptasi, bersosialisasi serta menasehati. Setelah mendengar itu, Wonwoo kembali ke kamar nomor 7 dengan kesal.

"Dia orang yang cukup menyenangkan." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Cukup? Atau mungkin, sangat?" Jihoon menggodanya.

"Bicara apa sih." Dia terkekeh kecil.

"Yaa aku tahu kalian berdua sudah punya pacar, tapi disekolah khusus lelaki seperti ini, tak aneh juga jika kau dengan Mingyu saling… memuaskan."

Lee Jihoon itu tampang _cute_ berperangai _evil_. Alisnya meliuk puas saat melihat temannya yang masih diam memikirkan jawaban, Jihoon tersenyum miring.

"Benar kan? Kalian berdua terlalu transparan. Lihat lehermu itu, kau terjaga semalaman bukan." Jihoon tahu, mata sipitnya memicing nakal. Wonwoo tak menjawab, dia tertangkap basah. Si mungil melanjutkan "Hati-hati saja kepergok pacar, atau cepat tentukan pilihan."

Tentukan pilihan. Itulah yang sedang Wonwoo pikirkan. Haruskah ia memutuskan duluan atau menunggu Mingyu menentukan pilihannya terlebih dahulu, dan jujur itu yang Wonwoo takuti. Bagaimana jika Mingyu tak mau memilihnya? Wonwoo bimbang. Mingyu membuatnya mabuk kepayang namun Ara juga disayang. Wonwoo merasa ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri agar tahu diri. Ia tak bisa menyakiti dua orang sekaligus, pada akhirnya ada yang harus digenggam dan ada yang harus dilepaskan, dia harus memilih satu.

Sebenarnya ia masih sangat tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Jika dirinya benar-benar mencintai Ara, seharusnya ia tak melakukan hal yang menggelikan dibelakangnya. Namun ada bagian dalam dirinya yang tak menginginkan gadis itu pergi.

Dan bagaimana dengan Mingyu. Apakah keduanya hanya sebatas saling memuaskan, seperti kata Jihoon?

Wonwoo belum menemukan jawaban.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo sedang berjalan didalam sebuah _mall_ besar distrik Gangnam, tangan mereka menjinjing tas berisi belanjaan untuk perlengkapan pertunjukan seni mereka. Setelah Jihoon mengeluh lapar, sekarang mereka menaiki eskalator menuju lantai tiga dimana merupakan surga dari makanan. Banyak sekali stan berbagai macam makanan. Mereka memilih tempat yang bernuansa klasik dengan menu makanan tradisional. Keduanya berjalan masuk, melihat sekeliling untuk meja kosong.

Pandangan Wonwoo terhenti, pada ujung ruangan. Disana, Mingyu sedang makan bersama Hani. Saling menyuapi.

Lalu perasaan yang menyesakkan itu datang kembali. Sebuah rasa yang bahkan tak berhak singgah dihati Wonwoo. Dadanya panas. Kenapa harus seperti ini, yang Mingyu lakukan tidak salah, ia hanya melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.

Saat seperti inilah, Wonwoo merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia harus merasa tak suka?

Dia meminta Jihoon untuk memilih tempat lain. Pemuda itu kebingungan namun akhirnya mengerti setelah melihat apa yang dipandang oleh temannya.

Mata Mingyu menangkap sosok Wonwoo, ia melihatnya pergi dari sana. Ada rasa tak enak. Mingyu ingin mengejarnya. Tidak, Mingyu harus mengejarnya.

"Hani-ah, tunggu sebentar ya, aku tadi melihat temanku lewat, ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya." Dia berkata jujur.

"Lebih penting daripada aku?" Hani mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa tak ingin ditinggalkan meskipun sebentar.

"Sebentar kok, aku janji." Gadis itu mengangguk lemah. Memperingatkan Mingyu untuk menepati janjinya sebelum kekasihnya itu melangkah jauh.

Siapa yang lebih penting, Mingyu tak tahu. Dan tak mau pusing membawanya larut dalam pikiran. Yang pasti sekarang ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo saat melihatnya dengan Hani tadi. Mingyu juga sering merasakan itu.

Kecemburuan yang tak selayaknya ada.

Jihoon berkali-kali berkata pada Wonwoo jika sebaiknya pulang saja. Namun sang ketua kelas menolak, tak ingin Jihoon pingsan dijalan karena kelaparan. Oke, dia berlebihan.

Pada saat itu, Mingyu datang memanggil Wonwoo, memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo kita bicara." Wonwoo diam, ia menunduk lemah menatap tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Mengulum bibirnya menjadi satu garis tipis. Apa yang akan dibicarakan?

"Wonwoo kumohon…" tangannya beralih turun, menggenggam telapak tangan Wonwoo, mengaitkan jari-jari mereka.

Jihoon berdeham pelan. "Aku akan membeli makanan dulu ya Wonwoo." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda itu langsung berjalan menjauhi mereka, kepalanya bergeleng kecil.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo, melangkah menuju bangku panjang kosong didekat mereka. Ia membuat Wonwoo duduk disana. Sementara dirinya berjongkok didepan sang _roommate_. Wonwoo terkesiap, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat Mingyu yang kini sedang mengikatkan tali sepatunya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sekarang dirinya rasakan. Kupu-kupu itu ada diperutnya namun tak terbang, mereka diam, sayapnya membeku.

Yang Mingyu lakukan sekarang layaknya perlakuan seorang lelaki terhadap gadisnya.

Tapi Wonwoo bukanlah gadis.

Bukan juga miliknya.

Wonwoo senang dan pilu disaat yang bersamaan.

"Pakai sepatu yang benar. Kalau jatuh siapa yang malu? Siapa yang khawatir?"

Kim Mingyu selalu tahu bagaimana membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang. Dan pada saat itu, Wonwoo bertanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang dia cintai?

Mereka berdua duduk bersisian. Geming, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing yang objeknya merupakan satu sama lain. Mingyu menggenggam punggung tangan yang lebih tua dengan hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku."

Wonwoo tak mengerti, apologi itu untuk apa? Hatinya ngilu, apakah Mingyu akan melepaskannya?

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Wonwoo lirih.

"Karena menyakitimu." Mingyu mengeratkan genggamannya "Wonwoo aku, aku tak main-main terhadapmu." Mereka bertatapan, Mingyu mengangkat tangan satunya menyentuh dagu Wonwoo "Aku menginginkamu." Hembusan napas keluar lewat mulutnya "Tapi aku masih perlu waktu untuk memutuskan." Ibu jari Mingyu bergerak mengusap bibir bawah sang _roommate._ Mata Wonwoo terpejam, menikmati sentuhan kecil tersebut.

Mingyu menginginkannya, bukan mencintainya.

Pria itu perlu waktu, sama seperti Wonwoo. Sama-sama belum yakin.

Apa semudah itu, hati mereka menyimpang dari tertarik pada sosok wanita yang penuh perasaan menjadi salah arah pada jenisnya sendiri yang kebanyakan logika?

Dia menyentuh tangan Mingyu yang memegang dagunya. "Aku mengerti. Sekarang sebaiknya kembali, wanita tak boleh dibuat menunggu lama." Dia mencoba tersenyum. Setidaknya, seburuk apapun Wonwoo sebagai lelaki, ia harus mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hani. Bagaimana jika gadis itu tahu jika pacarnya sering bercumbu dengan seorang pria dibelakangnya. Wonwoo sakit membayangkannya, apalagi jika itu Ara. Wonwoo belum siap. Dia rasa itu juga alasan kenapa Mingyu masih memerlukan waktu.

Tapi tidakkah semakin lama justru semakin menyakiti?

"Aku akan kembali dengan cepat. Tunggulah diasrama."

Setelah diangguki oleh Wonwoo, Mingyu mengambil langkah panjang menjauhinya dan kembali pada sang kekasih yang sedang menunggu.

Tak berapa lama setelah punggung Mingyu sepenuhnya menghilang dari jarak pandang, Wonwoo menerima sebuah pesan di _handphone_ nya.

 _Dari : Ara_

' _Wonu aku merindukanmuuu TT'_

Wonwoo tersenyum getir namun tetap membalas.

' _Aku juga, Ara'_

Iya, dia juga rindu. Tapi entah kenapa pengungkapan Ara tak membuatnya sebahagia dulu. Dia malah merasa semakin bersalah.

Wonwoo melamun disana, mematung, sampai Jihoon menghampirinya, menyerahkan satu bungkus hamburger padanya.

"Kalian berdua sangat rumit." Ucap Jihoon lalu mengunyah hamburger miliknya.

"Kami butuh waktu."

"Sesulit itukah memilih? Tanyakan dengan benar pada hatimu. Lalu cepat putuskan, kalian membuatnya sangat rumit sungguh."

"Jihoon aku dengannya sedang memikirkan cara terbaik, agar tak ada yang terluka."

"Wonwoo jangan naif. Kalian bagaimanapun sudah saling melukai."

Wonwoo terdiam, menatap hamburger ditangannya. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya tak nafsu makan.

Jihoon benar, dia telah sering melukai Ara ataupun Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa hina.

"Sebaik dan sekeras apapun usahamu. Orang akan terluka, jika memang pada waktunya dia harus terluka. Dan disinilah, kau harus memilih siapa yang akan kau lukai untuk terakhir kalinya." Tutur Jihoon tegas.

Tamparan hebat. Bukan secara teknis, tapi lebih diksi konotatif yang Wonwoo pilih untuk apa yang membuat dadanya sesak. Matanya terasa panas. Ia termenung. Setiap dari kita pasti kehilangan hal yang berharga. Kehilangan kesempatan, kehilangan kemungkinan, lalu perasaan yang tak akan kembali lagi. Itu adalah bagian dari hidup.

Dan saat Wonwoo menoleh kelubuk hatinya, dia menyadari, perasaannya pada seseorang perlahan memudar jauh.

.

.

Mingyu mengantarkan Hani sampai kedepan rumahnya. Hani yang biasanya selalu tersenyum senang setelah berkencan, hari ini tidak. Ada yang hilang, Mingyu sama sekali tak menggenggam tangannya selama perjalanan.

"Gyu kau sedikit berubah."

Lelaki itu tahu perkataan tadi pasti akan terlontar dari mulut Hani. Karena ia juga menyadari perubahan sikapnya pada sang kekasih.

"Benarkah?" ia pura-pura bodoh.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu menatap manik Mingyu. "Kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu kan?"

Ada hal tak asing yang muncul dihati pemuda itu, membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku… aku mencintaimu juga." Rasanya tak mudah mengatakan itu, lidahnya seakan menentang perintah dari otaknya. Sulit, tidak seperti dulu.

Mingyu tak yakin apakah ia masih mencintai Hani atau tidak, lalu bagaimana dengan Wonwoo. Apa yang ia rasakan pada lelaki itu jika bukan cinta.

Namun yang tak diragukan, ketika bersama Wonwoo, dirinya merasakan hasrat yang kuat.

Mungkin perasaannya pada sang kekasih kini mulai kabur, namun Mingyu masih belum siap untuk meningalkannya.

Mingyu khawatir pada dirinya sendiri. Karena tak tahu apa yang akan dia putuskan dan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Dia takut jika pada akhirnya dia tak mendapatkan apapun.

Mingyu melangkah lunglai melewati lorong asrama. Ia merasakan penat yang teramat. Kemudian kepalanya memikirkan suatu hal. Ada yang menunggunya dikamar. Bibirnya lalu melengkung menyerupai bulan yang menggantung dilangit malam ini.

Pintu kamar coklat tua terbuka, Mingyu masuk ke kamarnya, ia melihat Wonwoo sedang duduk dikasur membuat sesuatu dengan kertas, fokus tak memalingkan wajahnya sama sekali pada kehadiran Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum lega, merasa kekhawatirannya hilang.

Dia menghampiri Wonwoo, sudah berniat jahil dari awal. Mingyu duduk dibelakang Wonwoo yang memunggunginya, lalu tangannya bergerak pada pinggang pemuda itu. Menggelitiki sang _roommate_ dibagian sisi tubuhnya, Wonwoo tertawa sambil berteriak meminta Mingyu berhenti.

"Ya Mingyu ya, hentikan! Origamiku hancur nantinya." Wonwoo mengamankan burung-burung origami yang telah dibuatnya dengan melemparkan mereka kelantai, karena sekarang dirinya dengan Mingyu sedang bergulingan saling tindih dikasur, seprei sudah acak-acakan.

Mingyu menghentikan keusilannya setelah Wonwoo menggigit keras bahunya.

"Sakit tahu." Pemuda _tan_ meringis pelan, mengeluh pada pria dibawahnya.

"Siapa suruh mengerjaiku begitu, lihat pekerjaanku jadi berantakan." Wonwoo menunjuk origami yang terhampar berantakan dilantai.

"Kau serius sekali sih, aku tak diperhatikan saat datang."

Mingyu selalu berhasil merubah atmosfer diantara mereka. Keduanya sama sekali melupakan kejadian sore tadi. Mengusir kecanggungan, membuat suasana nyaman.

"Lalu aku harus apa, menyambutmu dan memberikan pelukan hangat? Tidak mau. Dan menyingkir dari atasku, kau berat Mingyu." Bukannya bangun, Mingyu malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo.

"Berikan aku ciuman selamat datang harusnya." Wonwoo mencoba menjauhkan kepala Mingyu, namun kedua pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat oleh pemuda tinggi itu, dikunci diatas kepalanya.

"Mandi dulu sana." Mingyu tak menjawab melainkan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menahan diri dengan gemetar, seakan ada peringatan agar tak terbawa permainan bibir Mingyu. Namun pemuda itu kalah, lumatan penuh dari Mingyu membuat pertahanannya tumbang, sensasinya memabukkan, menggelitiki sarafnya. Wonwoo pada akhirnya membalas.

Saling melumat, memperebutkan. Legit, posesif, tapi seperti biasa, menenggelamkan. Lidah bermain tarik-menarik. Sampai paru-paru keduanya butuh pasokan oksigen, tautan bibir dilepas.

Hanya Mingyu yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup sekencang ini, yang membuat darahnya berdesir hebat.

Mereka saling memandang, menyusuri dalam berharap bisa menerobos hati, menguaknya dan mencari kepastian, perasaan jenis apa yang diberikan.

Mingyu mengecup lagi, pelan dan singkat. Dia memperlebar jarak, melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Bibirnya tersungging.

"Aku mandi dulu."

Terkadang, Mingyu pikir jika hati seseorang bagaikan sumur yang sangat dalam. Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu apa yang ada didasarnya. Semua yang dapat dilakukan hanyalah menunggu apa yang akan mengambang dipermukaan.

Seperti Jeon Wonwoo, pemuda dengan mata rubah yang menusuk itu begitu enigmatik. Mingyu tak bisa asal menebak perasaannya kecuali dia yang mengatakannya sendiri.

Mingyu ingin tahu siapa yang lebih dominan dalam hati Wonwoo.

Dirinya ataukah kekasihnya?

Wonwoo membereskan origami yang berserakan, merapikan kasurnya lalu berbaring.

Mingyu telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, dia duduk diranjang miliknya yang bersebrangan dengan milik Wonwoo. Ia menatap sosok yang tengah terbaring tersebut. Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati, menaikkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh ringkih sampai bawah dagu. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik kesamping, mata yang berbinar itu menyipit dengan penuh adorasi.

Wonwoo begitu indah saat terlelap damai.

 _Aku pikir sudah kuputuskan._

.

.

"Mingyu…"

"Ya?"

Mereka terbangun diwaktu yang sama, tubuh berbaring ditempat masing-masing. Keduanya masih dibalut selimut, saling berhadapan dengan jarak tiga langkah.

"Pernahkan kamu punya pikiran seperti –jika kamu menginginkan pergi ke tempat yang asing dan menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda?"

"Tidak. Aku bukan pengkhayal sepertimu."

"ey, aku tidak mengkhayal, hanya berpikir."

"Wonwoo kau…"

Tarikan napas panjang.

"Kau pusing dengan masalah kita ya?"

Wonwoo diam. Mingyu benar.

"Aku… entah tapi-"

"Aku sudah memutuskan." Mingyu memotong cepat. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata rubah sejenak. Bibir bawahnya digigit keras. Lalu,

"Wonwoo, aku… memilihmu."

Pemuda disebrangnya tercenang.

Kemudian, setelah beberapa sekon terbuang percuma,

Sebuah senyuman merekah dari bibirnya.

.

.

Tuts piano ditekan bergantian, mengikuti partitur musik yang terletak diatasnya. Menciptakan harmonisasi yang mengalir manis, mengalun memanjakan telinga.

"Beethoven."

Suara piano yang lembut terhenti. Wonwoo menoleh kebelakangnya, tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu?"

Mingyu mendudukkan diri diatas kursi kecil tempat Wonwoo duduk, yang sebenarnya dibuat hanya untuk satu orang. Tangannya tergerak kepada helaian rambut hitam Wonwoo, surai halus itu membelai sela-sela jarinya.

"Tentu, aku pernah memainkannya juga."

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka." Rambut hitam legam diacak pelan.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu, wajahku memang tak ada tampang penggemar musik klasik sama sekali. Tapi aku sering mendengarkan dan terkadang memainkan karya-karya sejenis itu." Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum pamer.

"Woah, kalau begitu kita mainkan bersama." Ucap Wonwoo antusias.

Mengangguk, Mingyu menempatkan kedua tangannya diatas tuts hitam putih bersisian dengan sepuluh jari Wonwoo.

Mereka memulai kolaborasi. _Fur elise,_ terdengar merdu memenuhi ruang musik.

Musik yang damai terus dimainkan sampai selesai.

Mereka berdua tersenyum gembira, saling pandang.

"Indah…" Ucap Wonwoo, menarik tangannya dari piano keatas paha.

Mingyu memegang dagunya, mengusapnya lembut. "Seperti dirimu."

"Menjijikan, jangan gombal." Yang lebih tua terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak gombal, memang benar sepeti itu," Wajah Mingyu semakin mendekat. "Wonwoo itu indah dimataku." Lalu bibir pemuda yang telinganya sudah merah padam dikecup lembut.

"Nanti sore kita pergi bersama ya." Pipi tirus pucat diusap.

"Kau boleh anggap sebagai kencan pertama kita." Lanjut Mingyu.

"Ke-kemana?" Wonwoo merutuki dirirnya karena gugup.

"Rahasia." Mingyu mengerlingkan matanya.

Wonwoo berdecak. "Ya baiklah terserah."

Mingyu keluar dari sana setelah mengacak surai yang lebih tua sedikit lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya, jemari mengetuk _touchscreen,_ mengetikkan pesan pada seseorang.

.

.

"Pasar rakyat?"

"Hm, menyenangkan bukan? Kita bisa coba banyak wahana."

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo semangat.

Matahari mulai bergerak turun namun tak menyurutkan semangat orang-orang untuk mencari hiburan, terbukti dari ramainya pasar rakyat sekarang. Mingyu sampai bingung harus pergi ke wahana apa karena semuanya terlihat banyak antrean.

"Di rumah hantu sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak yang mengantre, bagaimana kalau kesana?" usul Wonwoo setelah matanya daritadi tak berhenti mengamati.

Mingyu dengan cepat menahan Wonwoo.

"Tidak." Tegasnya.

"Kenapa–astaga Mingyu wajahmu." Wonwoo terkejut melihat pemuda _tan_ yang mendadak pucat. Setakut apa dia pada hantu sampai mendengar namanya saja langsung pias begini.

"Jangan ya." Mingyu memelas, Wonwoo tertawa.

"Yaa mengejutkan sekali. Badan saja yang besar, nyalinya ciut." Jarang-jarang Wonwoo mengejek Mingyu. Pemuda itu sedikit senang melihat lelaki yang suka membuat perasaannya jatuh bangun kini ketakutan dan memohon-mohon pada dirinya.

"Tidak ada jaminan yang badannya besar tidak takut hantu." Protesnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

Wonwoo berhenti tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Terus kita mau apa?"

"Pertama-tama, kita harus beli es krim."

"Kenapa harus es krim?" tanya Wonwoo yang kini tangannya sudah ditarik lagi menghampiri toko es krim diseberang.

"Entah, kupikir kesannya romantis." Mingyu tersenyum, tulus. Membuat Wonwoo menyunggingkan bibirnya juga. _Bisa saja._

Mereka membeli dua, Mingyu dengan rasa vanila sementara Wonwoo rasa coklat.

Keduanya menjilati es krim masing-masing, berjalan bersisian menyusuri pasar rakyat lebih kedalam. Setelah suasananya tak seramai didepan, Mingyu memindahkan pegangan es krim vanilanya ke tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya perlahan meraih jemari Wonwoo, mengaitkannya hati-hati dengan miliknya.

Wonwoo tersenyum tanpa menoleh, genggaman Mingyu terasa nyaman, tangan mereka terasa sangat cocok menyatu, seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling menggenggam.

Keusilan Mingyu muncul, dia menyentuhkan es krim pada hidung Wonwoo, membuat krim putih dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kulit putih susu yang hangat. Yang dijahili jelas kaget dan kesal ingin membalas, namun Mingyu refleks menghindar kemudian berlari sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo. Dia membawa mereka ke belakang toko _bubble tea_ yang sepi.

Mingyu segera menahan tangan Wonwoo yang sejak tadi tak tahan ingin membalas kelakuannya.

"Maaf-maaf, sini biar aku bersihkan." Wonwoo berhenti berontak, sepertinya percuma berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Mingyu, ia kalah kalau soal tenaga. Daripada bertengkar seperti anak kecil, lebih baik dia menyerah.

Melihat respon dari Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia membingkai wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya, kepala mendekat, lidah mengintip keluar, terus mendekat, lalu menjilat dengan sensual es krim yang menempel pada puncak hidung Wonwoo tersebut.

Mata rubah terbelalak, es krim coklat ditangannya tanpa sadar terjatuh. Lalu dengan cepet mendorong Mingyu menjauh kemudian was-was menengok kanan kiri.

"Tenang, tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Ketegangan Wonwoo berkurang. Dia langsung menutup hidungnya dengan tangan.

Sebuah reaksi yang lucu menurut Mingyu.

"Yak! Bersihkan dengan tisu."

"Tapi aku tak punya tisu."

Wonwoo menggeram, lalu berjalan cepat menjauhinya.

"Mau belies krim lagi? Punyamu jatuh tuh."

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Wonwoo bukan telingamu saja, tapi hidungmu juga merah begitu. Mau kupeluk?"

"Berisik."

Pemuda kurus berjalan semakin cepat. Mingyu terkekeh lalu mengejarnya.

.

.

"Aku capek dan ingin ganti baju." Keluh Wonwoo, melihat penampilannya sendiri. Seragamnya sudah acak-acakan dan kotor akibat berdesakan.

"Sabar dulu ya, nanti akan ada kembang api. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk melihatnya."

Wonwoo cemberut namun mengangguk lemah.

Mereka berjalan terus kebelakang, menembus kerumunan orang yang semakin sedikit mengingat hari sudah berganti malam.

"Kenapa membeli permen kapas segala?"

"Nanti kita makan sambil menunggu kembang api."

"Tapi daritadi makan yang manis terus."

"Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja yang makan."

Keduanya sudah keluar dari area pasar rakyat.

Mata Wonwoo langsung membulat.

"Ini kan, sungai dibelakang sekolah kita."

"Iya, tapi sekolah kita agak jauh disebelah selatan."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Mingyu mengajaknya duduk direrumputan pinggir sungai.

"Kita bisa pulang tanpa masuk lagi ke pasar rakyat, hanya perlu berjalan sedikit ke utara, disana ada jembatan yang nantinya mengarah pada jalan ke asrama kita."

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi beberapa kali. Dia tak tahu banyak, tak seperti Mingyu yang memang sering bermain keluar. Setelah pulang sekolah Wonwoo biasanya tidur atau mengerjakan tugas. Main pun jika hari libur, dia akan datang ke rumahnya atau rumah Ara.

Kalau dipikir-pikir hidupnya membosankan sekali.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang sedang menikmati permen kapas super besar hasil beliannya.

Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Mingyu, terimakasih ya." Ucapnya tulus.

"Simpan saja terimakasihmu untuk nanti. Masih banyak waktu yang akan aku habiskan bersamamu, akan ku bawa kau ke banyak tempat yang lebih menyenangkan daripada ini." Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terpejam. Mungkin saja hatinya sudah mulai bisa memutuskan. Namun apakah ia pantas bahagia bersama Mingyu?

Apakah cinta antara sesama lelaki yang berkhianat pada kekasihnya dan membuat luka hati layak mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia?

Wonwoo cemas.

Perasaan takut dan bersalah mulai menggerayanginya lagi.

"Wonwoo hey, kenapa menangis?"

"Eh?"

Pemuda itu tak sadar jika air mata telah menetes melewati pipinya.

Mingyu memeluknya, kepalanya terus diusap lembut.

Wonwoo menanamkan hidungnya pada ceruk antara bahu dan leher Mingyu. Menghirup bau hutan pinus setelah hujan-nya. Dia merasa sedikit tenang.

Mingyu melirik kebelakang mereka. Siluet seseorang yang berjalan mendekat. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menghirup napas dalam.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Dadanya berdegup kencang tak beraturan.

"Makan yang manis-manis ya, biar _mood_ kamu naik."

"Kalau begitu aku minta permen kapasmu."

"Biar aku suapi."

"Tak usah."

"Oh ayolah~" rengek Mingyu.

Hembusan napas keluar dari mulut Wonwoo, akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Mingyu menyuruhnya membuka mulut, Wonwoo walaupun dengan ogah-ogahan tetap menurut.

Permen kapas yang sekarang seukuran kepalan tangan itu tidak disuapkan ke mulut Wonwoo yang sudah menganga. Mingyu memasukkan setengah ke mulutnya lalu tanpa jeda memberikan bagian lain kepada Wonwoo, bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Wonwoo kaget. Kepalanya ditahan oleh Mingyu, tak mengizinkan ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Manis dirasakan oleh keduanya yang kini sudah saling melumat. Kepala bergerak berlawanan arah, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Mingyu bergerak, mengusap leher lalu pindah ke telinga, menggelitiki saraf sensitif Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo juga tak tinggal diam, rambut kecoklatan Mingyu ia remas pelan.

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari belakang, menghampiri mereka.

"Mingyu…"

Wonwoo refleks melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Melihat orang dibelakangnya.

Dia tercengang. Teramat.

 _Hani? Bagaimana bisa?_

"Kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk… hanya untuk menujukkan ini semua?" lanjut gadis itu perih, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Mingyu menunduk, berusaha tak melakukan kontak mata dengan Hani yang sekarang sudah banjir air mata.

"Hani aku sudah berubah. Perasaanku padamu pun sudah menghilang." Ucap Mingyu dingin membelakanginya.

Wonwoo masih mematung. Dia benar-benar kaget.

"Mingyu kau," Hani terisak, pipinya sudah sangat basah.

"Kau brengsek!"

Lalu gadis itu berlari sekeras mungkin. Berharap dengan cepat bisa melupakan hari ini, sakit hatinya, dan Kim Mingyu.

Cinta adalah perasaan yang kurang ajar. Memberikan dua hal yang pasti; penghiburan dan penderitaan. Cinta akan membawamu terbang kelangit, namun kemudian tanpa diduga akan membantingmu keras ke permukaan bumi.

Cinta pernah membuat Hani bahagia, dan pada akhirnya dia dibuat hancur berkeping-keping oleh cinta itu sendiri.

"Kau merencanakan ini?" setelah keheningan yang mencakar-cakar, Wonwoo akhirnya membuka mulut. Kecewa, marah, tak percaya bercampur dalam nada suaranya.

"Apa kau gila?" volume naik bersamaan dengan tensi suasana diantara mereka.

"Aku tak punya cara lain Wonwoo, dia itu gadis yang keras kepala dan tak mau mendengarkan. Jadi kupikir lebih baik ditunjukan dengan aksi langsung." Mingyu masih menunduk.

"Mingyu aku kecewa." Ucapnya pahit.

"Wonwoo aku tak ingin melukai dia lebih dalam lagi, tapi hanya ini cara satu-satunya."

Mereka kini bertatapan.

"Kau sangat mengenalnya, kau pasti tahu bagaimana bicara baik-baik dengan Hani."

"Justru karena aku sangat mengenalnya aku melakukan ini Wonwoo. Mau bicara baik-baik pun pada akhirnya dia tetap sakit hati. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik."

"Tapi aku pikir ada yang lebih baik dari ini. Kau keterlaluan Mingyu." Iris hitam Wonwoo yang menyala dalam kegelapan menusuk Mingyu tepat dihati.

"Wonwoo, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, yang berhubungan dengannya adalah aku, bukan kau!"

"Mingyu aku–"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau belum memutuskan dengan benar siapa yang akan kau pilih. Siapa yang akan kau buat menderita lebih lama lagi?"

Wonwoo diam.

"Sejak awalpun kau tak pernah menunjukkan rasa keinginanmu terhadapku." Lanjut Mingyu sarkastis.

Wonwoo masih bergeming. Tangannya yang terkepal gemetaran. Lidahnya mendadak kelu untuk menjawab. Semilir angin yang berputar diwajahnya bahkan terasa menyakitkan.

"Kenapa diam?" hati Mingyu koyak, apakah tak ada perasaan untuknya sedikitpun dihati Jeon Wonwoo?

"Katakan Wonwoo jika aku tak sia-sia meninggalkan wanita yang begitu mencintaiku, menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping. Katakan jika aku tak akan berakhir sendirian dibunuh penyesalan."

"Mingyu kumohon, jangan egois." Pikirkan juga dirinya yang masih digelayuti kebimbangan.

"Egois? Aku?" Pemuda itu tertawa getir. Hati Wonwoo serasa tertusuk mendengarnya.

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tolong mengertilah."

"Apa yang harus aku mengerti? Perasaanmu yang bercabang dua? Yang belum tahu harus memutuskan siapa?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk mengerti kondisimu. Jadi kupikir kau juga harusnya tahu bagaimana aku."

Keduanya nyolot. Merasa kesal pada diri sendiri dan satu sama lain.

"Wonwoo, apa sangat sulit? Apa tak pernah kau pikirkan? Kau selalu menerima perlakuanku, berciuman, bercumbu. Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau hanya dengan sukarela melayaniku? Semurah itukah dirimu?"

Wonwoo merasa seseorang menonjoknya keras persis diulu hati. Ada bagian yang retak dan memecah.

"Apa ini? Kau menghinaku?" matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku hanya bertanya. Kau menganggapku apa Wonwoo?" suara memelan, namun penuh penekanan. Menuntut kepastian.

Ada jeda yang menyakitkan bagi keduanya.

"Yakinkan aku Mingyu. Yakinkan aku untuk memilihmu."

"Wonwoo apa selama ini tak cukup untuk meyakinkan hatimu?"

"Aku.. entahlah, aku ingin bersamamu. Tapi jika mengingat Ara pun rasanya begitu."

Mingyu terkekeh. Demi apapun, apa Jeon Wonwoo tak sadar jika daritadi ia terus menerus menoreh luka dihatinya.

"Baiklah cukup, aku tahu. Pada akhirnya perasaanku padamu hanyalah perasaan sepihak."

Lalu setelah itu Mingyu berjalan pergi, cepat menjauh, meninggalkan Wonwoo disana yang batinnya sangat kacau.

 _Kau boleh anggap sebagai kencan pertama kita._

Perkataan Mingyu siang tadi mendadak terngiang dikepalanya. Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Merutuki dirinya. Penyesalan kini mencekik dadanya. Sesak yang teramat sangat.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengusap air mata yang terjatuh tanpa sadar.

Kemudian berlari cepat menyusul Mingyu.

Suara letusan kembang api terdengar, warna-warni menghiasi langit malam yang terbentang hitam tanpa bintang.

 _Aku tak menganggap ini sebagai sebuah kencan._

 _Kita akan lakukan lagi, dengan akhir yang gembira._

.

.

Wonwoo membuka–lebih tepatnya membanting pintu kamarnya. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Mingyu–" belum sempat satu kalimat terlontar dari mulutnya, Wonwoo dipaksa berhenti oleh keterkejutannya. Karena sekarang didepan matanya ia melihat Kim Mingyu sedang memasukkan barang-barang dan bajunya ke dalam koper, buru-buru.

"Aku akan pindah kamar, kau disini dengan Jun." Pertamakalinya Mingyu bicara sedingin ini padanya.

"Jangan. Aku tidak mau." Tanpa melihat, Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Lalu apa aku harus menurut?" lagi-lagi nada bicara yang sarat sarkasme. Wonwoo tak suka mendengarnya.

"Kita bicarakan lagi Mingyu. Aku… aku sudah memikirkan dengan baik." Pintanya lembut pada Mingyu yang sekarang sudah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Jangan dipaksakan jika kau belum yakin." Mingyu enggan menatap matanya. Sepasang mata tajam yang mampu membiusnya, meruntuhkan kesadarannya, menariknya kedalam kebahagiaan pahit.

"Mingyu dengar–"

Mingyu tak membiarkan Wonwoo berbicara lagi.

"Wonwoo kau itu lelaki yang baik," Pintu dibuka lebar, ia melanjutkan perkataannya setenang dan selembut mungkin "Aku tak pantas bersamamu." Lalu Mingyu mengambil langkah panjang keluar, meninggalkan kamar nomor 7 tanpa menoleh.

Dan saat itu juga, hati Wonwoo tercabik menjadi jutaan potongan yang menyebabkan rasa sakit nyaris tak tertahankan.

Ia ingin mengejar Mingyu, membawanya kembali kesini, ketempat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan. Namun dirinya sadar diri, apalagi melihat punggung Mingyu yang memancarkan aura dingin setara kutub utara.

Dia ingin Mingyu, ingin lelaki itu selalu didekatnya, membuat perutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Mingyu tak boleh meninggalkannya.

Wonwoo menginginkan Mingyu. Tanpa keraguan.

Lalu air matanya menetes tanpa aba-aba.

Dia menyadari dua hal; keegoisannya dan ketamakannya.

Pintu terbuka, Wonwoo terperanjat. Namun bahunya mengendur turun setelah melihat Jun masuk membawa tas besar yang ia yakini berisi pakaian dan buku-buku.

"Hai Wonwoo."

Bahkan lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar menjawab.

Jun meletakkan tas bersarnya pada sisi ranjang Mingyu yang sekarang adalah miliknya.

"Astaga Wonwoo kau kacau sekali." Jun memindai penampilan _roommate_ barunya dari atas kebawah.

"Sama dengan Mingyu yang baru saja kulihat. Kalian punya masalah yang berat pasti."

Wonwoo yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi, mengerjapkan matanya, berjalan lunglai menuju ranjang miliknya lalu membaringkan diri begitu saja, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Ini salahku." Ucapnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Jun diam tak menjawab, merasa tak sopan bertanya, tak berhak mencampuri urusan mereka. Lelaki yang seumuran dengan Wonwoo tersebut lebih memilih berbaring juga.

Keheningan mencakar-cakar selama beberapa menit, Jun merasa sedikit canggung.

Ia berdehem. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tak akan bisa tidur."

"ahh aku mengerti."

Lalu hening lagi.

"Mau ku nyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?" Jun berniat mencairkan suasana, namun gagal total. Pria itu malah membuat dirinya merasa malu dan semakin salah tingkah.

Wonwoo merasa tak enak karena ia tak merespon apapun, tapi sungguh dia benar-benar tak bisa tertawa bahkan tersenyum sekalipun.

Jun merasa sangat canggung. Tidur pun ia tak bisa. Dia ingin kembali ke kamarnya lagi daripada harus bersama dengan orang yang sedang galau maksimal begini. Jun mengenal Wonwoo tapi tak terlalu akrab, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi dirinya tetap mencoba.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, kenapa tidak minta maaf?"

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo langsung terduduk.

"Iya kau benar. Aku belum meminta maaf."

Wonwoo bangun, melangkah cepat ke pintu.

"Terimakasih Jun." Dia tersenyum kecil pada sosok yang masih berbaring sebelum pintu itu ditutup.

Wonwoo berlari menyusuri lorong asrama menuju kamar nomor 19, yang sekarang merupakan kamar milik Mingyu dengan Minghao.

Dia sampai didepan kamar tujuannya. Tanpa basa-basi dirinya membuka pintu secara penuh.

Belum sempat berkata, hati Wonwoo sudah tertohok, perih.

 _Apa ini?_

 _Kenapa Mingyu memeluk Minghao?_

Mendengar pintu terbuka, mereka berdua dengan cepat melepas pelukan.

Mingyu yang matanya sembab dan merah tertegun melihat Wonwoo.

"Maaf harusnya aku mengetuk dulu. Lanjutkan kegiatan kalian, aku pergi." Setelah itu, Wonwoo berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

 _Kenapa sesakit ini?_

"Mingyu apa yang kau tunggu, cepat kejar dia."

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Jika Wonwoo benar-benar tak punya perasaan apapun padamu tak mungkin dia menghampirimu kemari dengan tergesa-gesa setelah pertengkaran kalian sebelumnya."

Mingyu diam sejenak. Minghao menepuk pundaknya, menatap manik temannya lalu mengangguk penuh arti.

Mingyu tersenyum "Terimakasih, Minghao." Kemudian dia mengambil kopernya dan keluar dari kamar 19.

Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar yang baru saja ditinggalkannya satu jam yang lalu.

"Jun kita tak jadi bertukar kamar, kau boleh kembali."

Jun langsung bangun membawa tasnya. Wonwoo yang sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya didalam bantal mengintip kaget pada kehadiran Mingyu.

"Ah dasar kau." Jun mulai melangkah, dia menoleh pada Wonwoo " _Goodbye_ Wonwoo, selesaikan masalahmu ya, biar bisa tidur nyenyak." Wonwoo mengangguk, tapi tetap tak menunjukkan muka.

Setelah Jun keluar, Mingyu menguncikan pintu lalu menghampiri Wonwoo, dia mendudukan diri disebelah sang pemuda yang masih berbaring menyamping menghadap tembok.

Mereka saling memunggungi. Mingyu menatap sendu kedua tangannya yang disatukan.

"Wonwoo maafkan aku."

Mendengar itu Wonwoo jelas langsung duduk. Menatap punggung lebar Mingyu.

"Tidak Mingyu, aku yang minta maaf."

Tidak menjawab, Mingyu berbalik, kedua mata sembab saling menatap. Kemudian mendekap Wonwoo erat.

"Sungguh maafkan perkataanku sebelumnya Wonwoo, Maafkan aku."

Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu, dia menggeleng lemah. "Aku juga Mingyu, aku sadar akulah yang egois. Karena telah melukai hatimu, maafkan aku." Pelukan semakin erat, Mingyu mengecup pelan leher Wonwoo, mengambil napas dalam disana. Merasa pulang ke rumah ketika aroma tubuh itu merasuki penciumannya.

Sebelum mendapat jawaban lain dari Mingyu, Wonwoo berucap lagi.

"Mingyu…"

Wonwoo tak bisa membuat dia dan Mingyu terus terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian.

Wonwoo mungkin masih agak bimbang, namun jika memang dipikirkan lebih baik, mungkin didalam hatinya Mingyu lah yang lebih mendominasi, mungkin benar saat dia menyadari perasaannya pada Ara telah memudar. Dan kemungkinan yang memenuhi pikirannya itu membuat dirinya menarik keputusan.

"Aku juga memilihmu."

 **[1/2]**

Note: diedit dan mengalami perubahan judul :)

-Raa


	2. Chapter 2

Keran ditutup, gemericik suara air terhenti. Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar mandi, keluar dari sana dibalut celana pendek dan kaos oblong abu-abu, handuk biru kecil tersampir dilehernya. Dia melangkah menuju singgasananya, namun tangannya segera ditarik oleh Mingyu yang sedang berbaring, membawa tubuh kurus itu keatasnya.

Wonwoo menggerutu, hidungnya mendarat cukup keras pada dada Mingyu.

Manik Mingyu melirik jam dinding yang jarum pendeknya mengarah pada angka dua. Telapak tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi Wonwoo yang ditetesi air dari helaian rambutnya. Lalu meraih handuk dileher Wonwoo, mengeringkan rambut hitam yang masih basah dengan lembut.

"Kalau tadi kita mandi bersama pasti akan selesai lebih awal."

Sikut bertumpu pada dada Mingyu, Wonwoo memangku dagunya.

"Sebaliknya, malah lebih lama."

Mingyu terkekeh kemudian melempar handuk kelantai. Mulut Wonwoo terbuka ingin protes, namun tertahan.

"Tunggu," yang dibawah mengendus-endus "kau memakai sampo ku?"

Wonwoo menampilkan deretan giginya, "punyaku habis."

"ey.." rambut basah dielus. "nanti kita beli bersama."

Mengangguk, Wonwoo hendak bangun dari sana, namun Mingyu segera membalikan posisi mereka. Mengurung tubuh kurus dibawahnya.

Menghabiskan waktu saling memandang, berharap pagi tidak pernah datang. Dada menghentak seiring detakan jantung yang menggila. Mereka sudah saling memilih, berusaha yakin bahwa itu yang terbaik. Berusaha menyingkirkan sejenak rasa bersalah yang menghajar hati. Sebentar, ingin menyelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Berdua saja.

Berat tubuh Mingyu menghangatkan badan Wonwoo seperti secangkir coklat hangat, sorot mata yang menenggelamkan, kulit kecoklatan yang memikat berpadu dengan kulit putih susu miliknya.

Pernah Mingyu meyakini jika suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada yang lebih mempesona dibanding rembulan penuh yang suka ia pandang. Jauh lebih indah dan cantik. Dan kini ada didepan matanya.

Mingyu menyusuri wajah Wonwoo dengan bibirnya, menghirup aromanya, bermuara dari dahi turun ke kelopak mata, tonjolan tulang pipi tirus, ke ujung hidung yang lancip, lalu sudut bibir pucat, berhenti di dagu yang menggaris tegas. Baginya, Wonwoo adalah morfin, candu yang tak terelakan. Membuatnya lepas dari logika.

Sementara Wonwoo diam membatu, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus diperbuatnya. betapa Mingyu mampu menguasainya, ia kehilangan arah, hanya Mingyu yang mampu membawanya keluar dari siksaan manis ini. Tidak ada seorang pun bisa menariknya seperti ini, selain Mingyu.

Tangan Mingyu bergerak kedalam baju Wonwoo, menyentuh permukaan kulit perutnya yang hangat, jemarinya terus menyusuri keatas.

Wonwoo tetap bergeming. Mingyu menghentikan gerakannya.

Pemuda tan mengamati Wonwoo-nya, menyentuh dahinya dengan telunjuk, alis nya bertaut heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku sedang berpikir."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" untuk kali ini Mingyu membiarkan dirinya bertanya, tidak ingin menduga dan berprasangka buruk.

Wonwoo menatap maniknya dalam.

"Apa kau melakukan ini juga pada Hani?" pertanyaan itu mengalun getir dari bibir pucatnya.

Mingyu tercenung, cukup tersinggung nama Hani menggantung diantara mereka. Tapi dia sadar Wonwoo bukan sedang menginterogasi, pemuda itu cuma perlu penjelasan.

"Tidak sejauh ini."

"Oh." Hatinya entah kenapa merasa ngilu.

"Wonwoo, itu hanya masa lalu." Mingyu menyentuhkan kedua ujung hidung mereka.

"Memang pada awalnya kita hanya sebatas saling memuaskan diri." Jawab yang lebih tua pelan menyakitkan.

Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Wonwoo dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Sangat tegas dia menyingkir, lalu duduk bersila di samping Wonwoo, membelakanginya.

"Kau tahu sekarang aku punya perasaan khusus untukmu." Mingyu mengatakan dengan tajam, ingin menembus dinding hati Wonwoo, membuatnya tak lagi meragukan keputusan Mingyu. Ingin berteriak disana, bahwa perasaan untuk Wonwoo membuat dirinya tidak rasional, membuatnya gila, hilang arah. Mingyu tersesat didalamnya. Yang berarti, Wonwoo masih ragu. Hatinya serasa ditikam.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menatap punggung Mingyu penuh sesal. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh, yang tak bisa mengambil sikap dengan tepat, tak bisa menjaga perkatannya. Yang terus saja melukai hati Mingyu. Ia benar-benar ingin dihajar.

Pemuda itu mengikuti pemuda di sampingnya, bangkit, duduk dengan gaya yang sama. Wonwoo bingung harus bagaimana. Tubuh Mingyu begitu menggoda untuk dipeluk, tapi ia malu. Dia sudah merusak suasana diantara mereka, menyakiti pemuda didepannya. Namun Wonwoo muak dengan keheningan yang mencakar-cakar. Ia memberanikan diri.

Bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, ia memeluk leher Mingyu dari belakang, menempelkan dadanya pada punggung lebar yang dilapisi kaos putih tipis.

"Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar bodoh, tak tahu diri, egois, tak peka, tak berpe-"

"Wonwoo…" tangan yang melingkar dicengkram pelan, Mingyu bisa merasakan bahunya basah. "Aku mengerti." Lembut, membuat pikiran Wonwoo berangsur tenang. Tangannya dituntun menuju dada kiri Mingyu. Dia merasakan degupan yang keras, cepat, namun beraturan.

"Aku bisa merasa damai dan tak waras disaat bersamaan," Mingyu mengaitkan tangan mereka, mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo "itu hanya karena mu."

Wonwoo merasa bunga sakura berguguran dipipinya. Dia mengeratkan dekapannya. Berterimakasih pada takdir yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Kim Mingyu.

.

.

Mingyu adalah objek yang pertama kali memenuhi pandangannya saat ia membuka mata. Wonwoo tersenyum, tangannya bergerak ke wajah sang pangeran tidur, menyingkirkan juntaian poni yang menghalangi sampai ke bawah alis. Mengamati wajah terlelap itu dengan kelegaan hati.

Beruntung Wonwoo masuk kelas siang hari ini, dia bisa menambah jam tidurnya yang hanya tiga jam. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Mingyu, berkali-kali mengingatkan untuk sekolah.

Mingyu akhirnya sadar, dia menghentikan tangan Wonwoo. Matanya membuka secara perlahan.

"Siap, _yeobo~_ " dengan cepat Mingyu menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Telinga Wonwoo langsung memerah, dia menarik hidung Mingyu keras.

"Yak!"

"Aw aw, lepaskan Wonwoo ampun." Tak kunjung dilepaskan, Mingyu menggunakan tenaganya, menindih Wonwoo kemudian menggeletiki pinggangnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini Wonwoo kalah, dia tak bisa membalas jika diserang dibagian sana.

 _Handphone_ Wonwoo berdering. Keduanya seketika menghentikan kegiatan absurd mereka.

Wonwoo tahu siapa yang menghubunginya pagi-pagi begini.

Dia menatap manik Mingyu.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Ara hari ini."

.

.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang berkali-kali, dia sudah sampai di kafe dekat sekolah Ara. Mereka berdua berjanji akan bertemu disana. Dia merasa _nervous_ dan tegang. Sudah dua minggu lebih Wonwoo tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Dan disaat melepas kerinduan, dia dengan kejamnya akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Nyaring lonceng berbunyi, pintu kafe terbuka, seorang gadis cantik _innocent_ masuk ke dalam, memindai mencari seseorang. Mata bulatnya beradu dengan mata rubah Wonwoo, senyumnya mengembang.

Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar menghampirinya, wajahnya berseri-seri dipenuhi kesenangan. Wonwoo merasa tak tega jika harus menghancurkan senyum itu.

Ara menarik kursi dihadapannya, duduk manis disana. Dia memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan, terus tersenyum sambil menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu Wonu-ya."

Wonwoo berusaha mengatur ekspresi. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum.

"Kau juga Ara, kau tidak akan pernah tahu sebesar apa aku merindukanmu."

Pipi Ara bersemu merah, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo.

"Rasa rinduku pasti lebih besar."

Wonwoo mengacak surai kecoklatan sebahu Ara, mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Ara begitu gembira kontradiktif dengan senyum Wonwoo yang didominasi kegetiran.

Mereka berbincang-bincang banyak hal sambil menikmati makanan, tak jarang keduanya bergelak tawa, saling berbagi _skinship_ dan menyuapi. Topik pembicaraan meloncat-loncat, dari sulitnya ujian akhir semester sampai obrolan tentang grup _rookie_ yang sedang naik daun.

Wonwoo walaupun sebentar, merasakan ketenangan. Merasa jika salah satu beban yang menindih kepalanya diangkat.

Mereka keluar dari kafe, berjalan ke tempat selanjutnya. Berpegangan tangan. Tak lama, keduanya sampai di taman kota yang tidak begitu ramai.

Ara menarik Wonwoo menuju ayunan tunggal yang bersebelahan. Mereka menduduki ayunan masing-masing.

Wonwoo menatap sendu Ara yang sedang berayun pelan.

Raut wajah kekasihnya begitu gembira. Apa dirinya sanggup menghancurkan itu?

"Wonu-ya, aku senang sekali hari ini."

Wonwoo merasa matanya berair, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menenggakan kepala, menahan agar air di pelupuk matanya tak menetes.

Pada akhirnya, bagaimanapun, Wonwoo harus melakukannya. Itu lebih baik daripada harus terus membohongi gadis baik itu. Ara tidak boleh terus disimpan dihatinya yang sudah dipenuhi racun. Ara tak pantas menerimanya. Gadis sebaik Ara harus menemukan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik darinya, yang bisa menghargai cinta Ara dan menghargai betapa berharganya dirinya. Dan itu bukanlah Wonwoo, si brengsek yang mempermainkan ia dibelakang.

"Ara…"

Gadis itu menoleh.

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras.

"Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Detak jantung Ara yang tadinya berlari, terpacu karena bahagia menemui sang kekasih, kini melambat, membunuhnya pelan-pelan dalam rasa sakit dengan takaran yang gila.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Jeda yang pahit serasa mencabik-cabik.

"Wonu katakan."

"Ada orang lain." Suaranya pecah, bibirnya bergetar.

Dan saat itu Ara merasa hatinya menerima penyiksaan terjahat yang pernah ada.

"Aku pikir kamu masih mencintaiku,"

Cinta itu begitu hebat, bisa membuat hari berubah cerah dalam sekejap padahal dunia sedang mendung, dan di kejap berikutnya merubah hari menjadi buram padahal dunia sedang terang benderang.

"tapi kita tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku tak cukup untukmu."

Namun bagaimanapun, Ara tak bisa meminta Wonwoo untuk tetap bersamanya.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

Pemuda itu sudah punya pilihan yang lain. Sangat menyakitkan jika memohon agar seseorang tetap disisimu padahal kau sudah dibuang dari hatinya.

"Jadi aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena jatuh hati pada yang lain. A-aku tidak marah."

Buliran bening yang pilu menuruni pipi mereka berdua.

"Ha-harusnya aku marah, tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa Wonu."

Ara terisak keras. Wonwoo mematung, dia merasa menjadi lelaki yang sangat brengsek.

"Aku hanya merasakan sakit. Sa-sakit yang teramat sangat."

Tidak ada yang lebih sakit selain dikecewakan oleh seseorang yang kita pikir tak akan pernah menyakiti kita.

Ara sudah tak tahu seperti apa perasaannya sekarang.

"Sebelumnya, aku pikir aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Ta-tapi aku salah... Aku tak tahu kalau akan sebegini menyiksa."

Ada perlukaan baru di hati Wonwoo yang terasa begitu pedih saat mendengar ucapan Ara.

Wonwoo tidak tahu mengapa dadanya menjadi sesak.

"Ara maafkan aku."

Bahkan meminta maaf pun Wonwoo merasa salah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia ingin menghapus penderitaan Ara karena dirinya.

"Jadi ini adalah kencan terakhir kita ya." Suaranya begitu parau. Ara harus menerima, meski tak rela.

Wonwoo ingin pergi, tak sanggup melihat Ara seperti ini. Dia adalah lelaki menyedihkan, lelaki kurang ajar, keji.

"Ara, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang melihatmu seakan-akan kamu adalah hal yang terhebat didunia."

.

.

Mingyu berdiri didepan pintu dengan gelisah. Ini sudah pukul duabelas malam lebih dan _roommate_ nya belum kunjung datang. Nomornya tidak aktif. Pemuda itu gusar, dia tahu jika sore tadi Wonwoo menemui Ara. Pikiran Mingyu berkecamuk.

"Sial."

Dia menyambar jaketnya yang tergantung, lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan cepat. Setelah izin kepada petugas asrama, Mingyu langsung berlari.

Pertama, dia datang ke sekolah, mencari ditempat-tempat tertentu. Namun sia-sia, Wonwoo-nya tak ada disana. Napas terengah-engah, Mingyu masih lanjut berlari, ke taman favorit Wonwoo, ke jembatan, ke tempat manapun yang berkemungkinan jika Wonwoo ada disana.

Sudah satu jam, Mingyu frustasi. Dia mencoba menghubungi Wonwoo lagi.

Seakan ada malaikat penolong, nomornya aktif. Dibunyi keempat, telepon diangkat.

"Halo…" suara berat yang sangat lemah.

"Wonwoo kau dimana?" Mingyu sedikit panik.

"Aku… dimana?"

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ditaman bermain kanak-kanak, diatas gundukan pasir."

"Taman kanak-kanak mana?"

"Di–"

 _Tunggu, aku tahu._

Mingyu menutup panggilannya, segera berlari cepat menuju lokasi dimana Wonwoo berada.

Tak lama, Mingyu melihat tubuh tinggi berbaring diatas sekotak besar pasir tempat bermain. Dia mempercepat larinya. Pemuda yang berbaring terduduk melihat kedatangan Mingyu, matanya berbinar.

Mingyu langsung memeluk Wonwoo erat begitu sampai disana. Yang lebih kurus kewalahan menahan berat badannya. Punggung Wonwoo mendarat lagi pada pasir putih yang halus.

"Bodoh, kenapa tak pulang ke asrama?" Mingyu mengencangkan dekapannya.

"Aku tak tahu… aku tak tahu lagi apa yang salah dengan diriku."

Mingyu memejamkan mata khawatir. Ternyata Wonwoo-nya lebih rapuh dari yang ia kira. Memutuskan kekasihnya bisa membuat ia sekacau ini.

Pelukan dilepaskan, Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo yang sembab. Perlahan, mata rubah yang terpejam dikecup.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku disini."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan obat penawar untuk hatinya yang kacau, pikirannya yang tak tenang.

Air mata Wonwoo jatuh, dia menarik tengkuk Mingyu mendekat, mengambil napas dalam dilehernya, bau kesukaannya. Hutan pinus setelah hujan yang menenangkan.

Wonwoo berusaha menyingkirkan kejadian sore tadi dari pikirannya. Dia menghirup lagi. Berharap bayangan Ara yang menangis terluka bisa terhapus oleh aroma Mingyu.

Tangan Mingyu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja Wonwoo. Pemuda rubah terlonjak.

"Hanya punggung saja." Mingyu mengecup lehernya.

Jari-jari itu kembali melakukan kegiatannya, dari pinggang bergerak keatas.

Tangannya menekan setiap tulang belakang, terus keatas. Mengusap perlahan.

Tubuh Wonwoo sedikit melengkung.

"Mingyu."

Jemari itu mengusap lagi, ke pinggiran tubuh, lalu kembali ke belakang.

"Disini tulang belikat." Bibirnya menyentuh telinga Wonwoo "Bekas sayapmu yang patah karena jatuh ke bumi."

Pipi Wonwoo merah padam.

"Sudah, geli."

Mingyu tak berhenti, dia terus menggerakan tangannya. Kembali ke bawah.

"M-mingyu…"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Geli huh?"

Pemuda rubah mengangguk.

"Hanya geli ya?"

Mingyu mengalihkan usapannya ke bagian samping tubuh Wonwoo, menyusur ke atas, sampai ditulang belikat, jari-jari nakal itu berjalan ke bagian depan, menyentuh dua tonjolan bulat kecil.

"Ah…"

 _Sial._

Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu cukup keras.

"Hentikan." Wajahnya bagai tomat masak.

Bibir Mingyu tersungging, dia menarik tangannya dari sana.

"Ey~ apa itu tadi?"

"A-aku hanya kelepasan." Dia mendorong tubuh Mingyu dari atasnya, duduk lalu membenarkan bajunya.

"Benarkah?" Wajah _evil_ nya mendekat.

Wonwoo berdiri, "K-kita pulang saja." Kemudian langsung berjalan cepat.

Mingyu tertawa, dia segera berlari menyusul dan merangkul pundak Wonwoo.

.

.

"Wonwoo kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas mana?"

Jihoon dan Wonwoo berjalan dikoridor dengan membawa setumpuk buku dari perpustakaan.

"Aku, di Seoul."

Topik pembicaraan seputar universitas sedang laku diantara para murid kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi menerima pengumuman kelulusan.

"Tidak bersama Mingyu?"

"Sayangnya tidak."

"Yakin tidak mau bersama?"

"Tujuan kita berbeda, harus bagaimana. Lagi pula kita bisa bertemu dihari libur. Kita juga harus diuji dengan jarak."

Jihoon geleng-geleng kepala, "Kau pasti akan merindukan sentuhannya." Satu alisnya terangkat naik menatap Wonwoo. Kepala pirang mungil dikecup oleh buku tebal, Jihoon membalas.

.

.

Hari pengumuman kelulusan tiba, Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdiri bersisian berdesakan dengan siswa yang lain didepan mading. Ada yang berteriak senang, menangis haru, ada pula yang terduduk lemas.

Nama Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu terpampang disana, diantara barisan nama siswa lain yang dinyatakan lulus.

Keduanya berpelukan bahagia, tak peduli meski tersenggol dan diprotes oleh siswa lain untuk menyingkir.

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, berlari keluar sekolah menuju asrama mereka. Wajah keduanya dihiasi oleh senyum yang cerah.

Sampai dikamar, Mingyu langsung mendorong Wonwoo ke pintu, tangannya melingkar dipinggang kurus pemuda itu. Dahi mereka dirapatkan.

"Selamat untuk kita." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Tapi setelahnya kita tak bisa tidur bersama lagi." Mingyu menyentuhkan hidung mereka.

"Kita harus menerima ujiannya."

Mereka menyentuhkan bibir. Telapak tangan Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo, memperdalam ciuman. Keduanya tersenyum, siap menghadapi masa depan. Menghadapi jarak yang menguji.

"Wonwoo, cepat ganti baju."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kencan, ke tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi dari dulu."

.

.

"Mingyu…"

"Yah… sudah hentikan terimakasihmu itu."

Mingyu mengacak rambut hitam pemuda disampingnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki _Sea World_ –tempat yang sangat ingin Wonwoo kunjungi.

Kini mereka berada dipertunjukkan lumba-lumba, keduanya bertepuk tangan menyaksikan kecerdasan hewan air bemulut panjang tersebut. Mingyu diam-diam mencuri ciuman dari Wonwoo. Namun pemuda itu tak merespon, dia lebih fokus pada penampilan lumba-lumba yang melompat tinggi dikolam.

Mingyu tertawa pelan.

Wonwoo sangat semangat menarik Mingyu kesana-kemari, sekarang mereka berada di akuarium raksasa, menyaksikan ikan-ikan ukuran besar didalam kotak kaca yang super besar. Wonwoo tak hentinya berdecak kagum, matanya berbinar penuh kegembiraan.

Mingyu ikut senang melihat rubah manisnya tersenyum bahagia.

Dia meraih dagu Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Wonwoo…"

Mingyu mempunyai sebuah perasaan yang tertanam dihatinya untuk Wonwoo, dan perasaan itu semakin besar dari waktu ke waktu. Ini bukan hanya sekedar rasa keinginan kuat untuk memilikinya. Ini sesuatu yang lebih dalam, lebih tulus dan indah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Cinta. Biarkan Mingyu ditarik olehnya, tenggelam didalamnya. Menikmati manis dan pahit lalu dibawa oleh arusnya.

Cintanya adalah Wonwoo. Yang sekarang menatapnya berkaca-kaca.

"Terimakasih, Mingyu."

 _Terimakasih… ya._

Tanpa sadar, mata Mingyu berair.

.

.

Mereka sudah berbeda tempat sekarang, Wonwoo di Seoul, Mingyu di Daegu. Ditikam oleh kerinduan yang manis. Komunikasi tak pernah terhenti.

Yang mengejutkan Mingyu adalah; disana Wonwoo satu universitas dengan Ara, satu fakultas, dan tentu saja mereka selalu dipertemukan. Wonwoo bilang jika hubungan ia dengan mantan kekasihnya baik, tak ada permusuhan. Ara memaafkannya, melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Mingyu risau. Namun ia berusaha untuk percaya pada Wonwoo-nya.

Mereka berpikir akan mudah untuk bertemu, namun kenyataannya sulit. Meskipun dihari libur, keduanya selalu saja punya kesibukan. Bisa bertemu lebih dari satu kali dalam sebulan itu sangat beruntung.

Cuaca demi cuaca telah mereka lalui. Pada hari libur akhir semester ini Mingyu ingin mengajak Wonwoo berkencan. Dia menelpon Wonwoo.

"Halo Wonwoo?"

" _Mingyu, tadi pagi baru saja menelpon. Sudah merindukanku lagi?"_ terdengar kekehan kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu setiap saat."

" _A-aku juga."_

"Besok aku akan ke Seoul, kita jalan-jalan."

" _Besok? Apa tidak bisa lusa saja Gyu?"_

"Kenapa?"

" _Aku sudah ada janji dengan teman."_

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu."

" _Aku tunggu."_

Sebelum panggilan itu ditutup, samar, Mingyu mendengar seseorang memanggil Wonwoo-nya. Suara yang ia kenal selama ini melalui telepon rubah manisnya.

" _Wonu-ya ayo cepat, nanti keburu hujan."_

Ara. Mereka sedang bersama.

Hatinya sesak. Perih. Ngilu.

Apa kepercayaannya pada Wonwoo perlahan runtuh?

.

.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke arena _ice skating_ , mereka berdua dibungkus berlapis-lapis jaket. Diluar, salju turun dengan pelan ke permukaan bumi menyelimuti jalanan dengan putihnya, mencampuri udara dengan dinginnya.

Mingyu memegangi tangan Wonwoo yang tak bisa berseluncur diatas es sama sekali. Dari awal pemuda kurus itu sudah protes, tapi Mingyu memaksanya, dia bilang akan mengajarinya. Wonwoo pasrah, lagipula dia juga ingin merasakan seperti apa _ice skating_ itu.

Dan Wonwoo sedikit menyesal. Mingyu melepaskan pegangan tangannya ditengah arena, menyuruh Wonwoo untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Coba berjalan dua langkah saja, pelan-pelan."

Kaki Wonwoo gemetaran, jangankan berjalan berdiri tegak saja susah.

"Mingyu, aku tidak bisa."

Mingyu tertawa melihat Wonwoo bagai penguin mungil yang belajar berjalan, mencari-cari pegangan namun tak ditemukan.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu jangan semakin jauh, yak!"

Wonwoo mencoba memberanikan diri, ia ingin memukul kepala pemuda tinggi yang sedang menertawakannya. Dia menggerakkan maju kaki kanannya dengan gugup. Berhasil. Lalu kaki kirinya. Dia maju dua langkah. Mingyu berhenti tertawa, memperhatikan penguinnya. Wonwoo melangkah lagi, hati-hati. Namun dari kejauhan ada anak kecil yang berseluncur keras menuju posisinya. Anak itu panik kesusahan mengerem kakinya. Mingyu bergegas menghampiri Wonwoo. Sayangnya, ia terlambat, Wonwoo yang tertabrak kini sudah jatuh terlentang diatas es.

"Mingyuuuuu!"

Penguin yang payah itu wajahnya merah karena dingin dan malu. Mingyu tanpa basa-basi menggendong Wonwoo _bridal style_. Pemuda kurus protes memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Turunkan aku."

Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, para pengunjung banyak yang melihat mereka.

"Diamlah, kau terjatuh."

Mingyu membawanya keluar arena, mendudukannya dibangku panjang.

"Banyak yang memperhatikan kita tahu."

"Biarkan saja."

Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya.

"Sakit tidak?"

"Tidak. Hanya kaget saja, kamu sih aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa."

"Hee maaf-maaf."

"Anak kecil tadi yang harus minta maaf."

Wonwoo bersilang lengan, sebal karena anak yang menabraknya tadi tak acuh dan terus berseluncur.

"Sudah jangan cemberut begitu, nanti aku cium disini."

Wonwoo langsung menutup bibirnya dengan cepat dan melotot ke arah Mingyu yang kini tekekeh.

Mereka terdiam. Mingyu menggeserkan dirinya mendekati Wonwoo. Menggenggam tangannya hati-hati.

"Aku harap kita bisa sering bertemu. Aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan rindu yang selalu menyiksa. Bahkan setelah bertemu pun rasanya masih tetap rindu."

Wonwoo merona, "Aku juga Mingyu."

Mingyu memikirkan sesuatu, ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya setelah ia menghubungi Wonwoo beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Wonwoo, apa kau sangat dekat dengan Ara?"

Wonwoo terlonjak, tak menyangka Mingyu akan menanyakan itu.

"Kita dekat sebagai teman."

"Ah.. begitu." Mingyu berusaha mengabaikan hatinya yang serasa ditikam.

 _Bukankah kita juga hanyalah teman, Wonwoo?_

.

.

Mereka berdua semakin sibuk, bahkan bertemu pun hanya bisa dua bulan sekali. Komunikasi semakin susah. Berkali-kali, nomor Wonwoo tidak aktif.

Mingyu merana. Kekhawatiran memenuhi dirinya. Kalau tahu akan begini, dari dulu dia akan berusaha dan belajar agar bisa satu universitas dengan Wonwoo. Namun menyesal pun tak ada gunanya. Dia hanya bisa membiarkan kerinduan menyakitinya setiap saat.

Apakah Wonwoo merasakan hal yang sama?

Dia kembali teringat kepada pernyataan cintanya tahun lalu. Tak ada balasan. Hanya ucapan terimakasih yang manis.

Batinnya tersiksa. Apa selama ini cintanya pada Wonwoo hanya sepihak?

Jeon Wonwoo selalu jadi _roller coaster_. Mencintainya itu, seperti mencicipi berbagai rasa. Diangkat terbang. Dijatuhkan ke jurang. Disakiti mati-matian.

Bahkan hubungan mereka pun masih berstatus teman. Mingyu takut jika pada akhirnya ia hanya korban _friendzone_.

Dia harus melangkah maju, menanyakan perasaan Wonwoo, merubah status mereka, menanyakan jika dirinya memang mantap memilih Mingyu, dan memilih sebagai apa? Dia harus bertanya langsung kepada Wonwoo-nya yang sedari awal tidak pernah bisa ia tebak.

.

.

Lima bulan tak bertemu, akhirnya keduanya punya waktu luang untuk melepas rindu. Namun kali ini, Wonwoo yang datang ke Daegu. Tak seperti biasa.

Mereka duduk berhadapan didalam sebuah kafetaria.

Wonwoo meneguk _cappuchino_ miliknya. Setelahnya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tak biasa.

Mingyu merogoh saku mantelnya, mengecek sesuatu disana. Benda kotak yang membungkus sesuatu. Dia berdeham pelan.

"Mingyu-"

"Wonwoo-"

Mereka berucap bersamaan.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Kau dulu."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi cangkir kopi dengan pilu.

"Mingyu…" dia menarik napas dalam "Hubungan kita itu tabu."

Didetik itu Mingyu merasa ada bom yang meledak didalam hatinya.

"W-wonwoo apa maksud mu?" dia bingung, tak mengerti, cemas.

"Kita tak bisa melanjutkan ini." Jawab Wonwoo lirih. Dia tetap menunduk.

Mata Mingyu membelalak tak percaya. Hatinya hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Dia membisu, tak bisa berkata apapun.

Wonwoo memberanikan diri menatapnya. Rubah manis itu menangis.

"Kita masing-masing punya masa depan Mingyu," dia terisak "hubungan kita tak akan direstui dunia." Kata-kata itu menggedor keras dada Mingyu serupa hantaman.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Wonwoo yang tidak pernah dirinya mengerti. Racun yang membunuhnya perlahan.

"Aku… aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama."

 _Ja-jadi inilah alasannya, Wonwoo sering tak menjawab telepon, tak membalas pesan-pesan, dan berkali-kali menghindar untuk bertemu._

"Maafkan aku Mingyu, ini demi kita." Wonwoo menundukkan kepala lagi, tak sanggup menatap mata Mingyu. "Bagaimanapun, hubungan kita itu terlarang. Tak punya masa depan yang jelas."

 _Apa seseorang didekatnya ada yang mempengaruhi pikirannya?_

"Aku pikir aku sudah menemukan jati diriku." Lanjutnya.

"Jati diri?" _Apa?_ Mingyu kacau.

"Aku…" Wonwoo merasa tak sanggup melanjutkan, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. " _straight."_

Mingyu ingin berteriak minta tolong. Dia tak sanggup menahan hantaman ini. Rasanya perih. Seperti hunjaman pecahan kaca yang menembus persis diulu hati.

Dia tahu dari awal Wonwoo tak pernah mencintainya. Dulu mereka adalah remaja laki-laki yang sedang mengalami perubahan hormon. Nafsu, kebutuhan, keinginan, kepuasan. Sulit untuk dibendung.

Mereka adalah remaja yang sedang mencari jati diri.

Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo kini telah menemukan diri mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Mingyu yang mencintai Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo yang mencintai seorang wanita.

"Mingyu, sungguh maafkan aku. Aku harus bagaimana?" Tangisan Wonwoo semakin deras.

"Kau tidak harus berbuat apapun Wonwoo…" Mingyu memaklumi, menyadari, sekalipun tidak sepenuhnya rela. "Tak apa, aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku." Para penutur bijak pun selalu mengatakannya, cinta tak akan bisa dipaksakan, bagaimanapun juga. Marah pun tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula –marah pada siapa? Memaksa pada siapa? Dia harus menerima, meskipun pahit, meskipun menyakitkan. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Mingyu sudah dewasa sekarang, bukan lagi anak SMA yang selalu mengedepankan egonya. Mingyu yang dulu pasti akan marah dan menghina Wonwoo saat ini.

"Mingyu… aku, aku tak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu, sekamar denganmu, merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk dalam hatiku, melewati hari-hari bersama, aku sangat berterimakasih pada takdir yang telah mempertemukan kita." Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya.

Mingyu tersenyum, bahagia dan getir. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata Wonwoo yang jatuh.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu."

Wonwoo tak bisa berhenti meminta maaf, dia tahu pasti jika Mingyu sangat terluka.

"Wonwoo… kau tidak salah." _Memang sejak awal, hubungan kita tak pernah benar._

Lagipula dia bisa apa? Meraung-raung agar Wonwoo membalas cintanya. Memuakkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menerima semua ini." Mingyu berusaha menunjukkan senyum, walaupun hatinya sudah hancur berantakan diterpa topan. Masalahnya penerimaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang selalu berpura-pura. Berpura-pura menerima tetapi hatinya berdusta. Seperti Kim Mingyu sekarang.

"Kita bisa tetap menjadi teman." _Tanpa melakukan hal diluar batas wajar._

"Mingyu, hatiku tak bisa berhenti meminta maaf." Wonwoo meremas tangannya.

Pipi basah diusap. "Wonwoo, aku selalu menghargai keputusanmu. Aku senang kalau kau senang, dan sedih kalau kau menderita. Jadi berhenti menangis, aku tidak apa-apa." Yang terakhir itu, jelas Mingyu berbohong. Dia menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tak pecah, tak ingin membuat Wonwoo semakin merasa bersalah dan membuatnya depresi. Dia harus merelakan.

 _Apa ini, belum berpisah saja aku sudah merasa kesepian. Belum pergi saja aku sudah merasa rindu._

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau cintai?" walaupun rasanya sesak, Mingyu tetap bertanya. Siapa yang berhasil membuat Wonwoo jatuh hati, membuat ia memahami dirinya sendiri.

"Ada…" Jawab Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu tak tahu jika akan sepedih ini mendengarnya. Dia meremas kotak kecil didalam sakunya.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Pemuda itu membiarkan hatinya disakiti secara beruntun.

Wonwoo tak ingin menjawab. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Katakan saja." Ucap Mingyu lembut.

Wonwoo terlihat ragu, namun iris hitam Mingyu yang teduh itu tak bisa ia tolak. Mata rubah itu berkedip, lalu menatap lekat pemuda dihadapannya.

"Dia…" tarikan napas panjang "Ara."

.

.

"Woah Mingyu, tak biasanya kau minum."

Minghao menarik kursi disebelah temannya dan mendudukkan diri disana, didalam kedai soju dipinggir jalan.

Mingyu tak menjawab, dia meminum satu gelas kecil soju dalam satu tegukan. Melemparkan sebuah kertas biru yang diikat pita merah muda ke atas meja. Minghao mengangkat alisnya heran, dia mengambil kertas tersebut, membuka pitanya.

"Mingyu ini… undangan pernikahan?" Minghao membaca kebawah. Dia tak bisa membayangkan betapa kacau batin Mingyu sekarang.

 _Jeon Wonwoo dan Choi Ara._

Mingyu meneguk lagi dan lagi. Dia ingin mengusir rasa sakitnya, melupakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo. Dia pikir dalam satu tahun bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu. Namun tunas-tunas perasaannya tak bisa dipangkas lagi. Semakin Mingyu tikam, dia tumbuh dua kali lipatnya. Semakin Mingyu injak, helai daunnya semakin banyak.

Mingyu masih mencintai Wonwoo, dengan besarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Minghao melirik temannya "oke maaf tentu saja tidak."

Dia berdeham "Kau… akan datang?"

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Tentu saja, dia akan sedih jika aku tak datang."

"Meskipun kau akan sakit hati?"

"Hatiku tak akan sakit lagi, sudah kebal."

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Sudah biasa."

"Sial, kenapa kau sangat menyedihkan."

Mingyu terkekeh, "Benar kan?"

Minghao menatap iba pemuda disampingnya. "Kenapa tidak berusaha mencintai yang lain?"

"Cintaku sudah lenyap, dirampas penuh oleh Jeon Wonwoo."

Punggung lebar ditepuk pelan, "Mingyu kau tak bisa terus seperti ini."

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana Minghao? Ini begitu menyakitkan sampai rasanya ingin mati saja. Setiap hari aku berusaha membunuh perasaanku pada Wonwoo, berusaha menyingkirkan kerinduan yang muncul. Namun semuanya sia-sia, malah semakin menyiksa. Aku ingin berteriak padanya bahwa aku merindukannya, aku mencintainya. Namun itu tak akan merubah apapun."

Satu gelas diteguk lagi "Aku tak bisa membawanya kembali, tak bisa mengemis agar dia mencintaiku. Aku tak boleh menghancurkan masa depannya."

Cinta itu membelenggu. Menggiringnya ke lorong panjang pengorbanan.

Minghao kini memeluknya. "Kau butuh rasa sakit untuk bertahan Mingyu, hatimu belum mati. Kau, suatu saat nanti pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang pantas untukmu, apa yang membuatmu bahagia, dan mencintaimu dengan tulus."

Dan air matanya perlahan terjatuh.

Dia tidak yakin 'suatu saat' yang dikatakan oleh Minghao itu akan datang.

.

.

Seorang pemuda mungil berambut merah muda melangkah keluar gereja, ditangannya terdapat sebuket bunga mawar putih. Dia menghampiri bangku panjang dibawah pohon cemara, disana duduk seorang pria yang memakai setelan jas hitam tanpa dasi.

"Menghadiri pernikahan mantan kekasih huh?"

"Jadi kekasihnya saja belum pernah."

Pemuda mungil itu –Jihoon duduk disampingnya, tersenyum tipis.

"Terlalu pedih untuk melihat langsung ke dalam ya Mingyu?"

"Mendengar mereka mengucapkan janji suci saja rasanya aku ingin pulang dan gantung diri."

Jihoon menyerahkan buket bunga mawar putih itu ke tangan Mingyu, menatapnya lembut.

"Ini bunga yang Ara lempar."

"Apa kau bermaksud menghinaku?"

"Aku bermaksud menghiburmu. Salah ya?"

Mingyu menyerahkan lagi buket bunga itu.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya sarkastis.

"Ternyata yang akan dia lukai untuk terakhir kalinya adalah kau ya." Jihoon berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Eh, tidak." Pemuda itu sedikit bersyukur karena Mingyu tak mendengar dengan jelas.

Hening. Suara angin yang berhembus mengalun diantara mereka.

"Sejak tadi Wonwoo bertanya kesana-kemari, mencarimu. Dia kira kau akan menyaksikan didalam." Jihoon terkekeh pelan "Sepertinya yang tidak peka hanya dia ya."

Mingyu diam. Tetap membisu sampai Jihoon pergi dari sana.

Dia sebenarnya bisa saja memaksakan untuk melihat pernikahan Wonwoo didalam gereja. Namun entah kenapa tak dia lakukan. Jika memang sebenarnya Mingyu tidak rela. Setidaknya ia masih bisa pura-pura rela. Merelakan orang yang dicintainya menikah dengan yang lain.

Dari kejauhan pemuda tinggi dibalut setelan jas putih bersih, berjalan cepat mendatangi Mingyu.

Mingyu memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Wonwoo sangat rupawan, rambutnya dipotong sedikit lebih pendek dengan poni yang disibakkan ke atas menampilkan dahinya yang indah.

"Mingyu!" Begitu sampai, Wonwoo langsung duduk disampingnya, tanpa jarak. Mingyu menahan napas, hatinya seketika berdegup kencang.

"Anginnya segar ya." Ucap Wonwoo.

Demi apapun Mingyu merindukan suara dalamnya. Dia mengangguk, belum berani menatap Wonwoo dalam jarak sedekat ini. Takut lupa diri.

"Kenapa kemari? Tak baik meninggalkan pengantinmu." Dia menyunggingkan bibir. Meskipun pilu, Mingyu adalah laki-laki dewasa. Bukan gadis remaja yang harus memasang wajah lemah setiap waktu saat hatinya merasa hancur.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jeon Wonwoo memang _pro_ dalam mengaduk-aduk perasaannya.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Keduanya bingung harus berkata apa. Mingyu sebenarnya ingin bertanya, namun takut. Takut dengan jawaban Wonwoo, takut jika ia bisa menangis didepannya. Tapi, lagipula air matanya sudah kering.

"Wonwoo, boleh aku bertanya?" dia memberanikan diri membiarkan wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Tentu." Wonwoo tersenyum, manis.

Mingyu nyaris tak tahan dan ingin mencium bibirnya.

"Perasaanmu untukku itu seperti apa?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, mengalihkan pandangannya pada kerikil dibawah kakinya.

"Padamu… hatiku selalu berdegup kencang, kau selalu memberiku kejutan, membuatku terus merasa senang dan tenang. Aku merasa terlindungi." Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya "dan merasakan kenikmatan."

Mingyu tersenyum, menampilkan gigi taringnya.

"Aku suka baumu," Mata Wonwoo terpejam "Seperti hutan pinus setelah hujan."

"Benarkah? Aku terkejut."

Wonwoo tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar lalu mengangguk.

Mingyu, jujur saja, bingung mengapa ia bisa begitu mudah menyisihkan perasaan terlukanya. Mungkin saja hati manusia bisa tercipta untuk berevolusi. Mungkin saja hati manusia bisa diobati oleh hari-hari yang berganti. Tapi menurut Mingyu, bukan itu yang membuatnya tegar. Bukan itu yang menerima pengorbanan. Ia hanya sangat sadar; cintanya untuk Wonwoo adalah cinta yang sebenarnya. Cinta yang tak dibatasi oleh apapun. Apalagi oleh keinginan untuk memiliki. Cintanya, seperti samudra yang tanpa batas sanggup menanggung apa saja, juga duka dan rindu karena tak bisa memilikinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Begitu pelan, Wonwoo hampir tak mendengar.

"Maaf..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan meminta maaf. Lidahku tiba-tiba ingin mengatakan itu."

Tiba-tiba, Wonwoo memeluknya. Mingyu tercengang.

 _Apa maksudnya ini? Dia ingin menyiksaku?_

Kain berwarna hitam dan putih bergesekan ketika Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Wonwoo…"

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku, Mingyu."

Butiran bening asin menetes dari mata Mingyu, dia buru-buru menyekanya saat pelukan itu terlepas.

" _Wonuuuuu…"_

Istrinya memanggil. Wonwoo memegang tangan Mingyu lembut, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pergi ya, Mingyu."

Setelah mendapat anggukan lemah, rubah manisnya berlari cepat menjauhinya. Ingin rasanya Mingyu ikut berlari, berteriak agar Wonwoo-nya kembali, merengkuhnya. Namun harapan yang memang tak akan pernah terwujud itu hancur, ketika melihat tatapan Wonwoo kepada Ara. Sebuah tatapan yang bahkan tak pernah Mingyu terima.

Wonwoo menatap istrinya seakan-akan dia adalah hal yang paling hebat didunia.

Air mata Mingyu mengalir lagi.

Cinta itu apa. Perasaan Mingyu harusnya sudah binasa. Tenggelam dalam palung-palung danau bersama penderitaannya, penyesalannya dan kesepiannya.

Ambivalensi yang sempat tinggal dihati Wonwoo ternyata bukan pada Ara, melainkan pada dirinya.

 **END**

 _Happy ending? Sorry we aren't in Disney._ /ditabok/

Dari awal Wonwoo memang belum yakin kan. Dan mereka berdua itu lelaki yang baru _gede_ , pasti butuh buat melampiaskan nafsu /apa ini/ tapi mereka gak pernah sampe _nganu_ kok, hanya sebatas sampe saling buka atasan. /maaf cukup/

Terimakasih kepada teman-teman pembaca ;))

-Raa


End file.
